Spectral Sentai Ghostranger
Spectral Sentai Ghostranger - '('Phantom Sentai Ghostorenjia) translated as Ghost Sentai Phantomranger a Fan-Made season of Super Sentai. it's a Ghost/Animal sentai themed season 'Production' *'To Be Added' Plot Five heroes from different dojo's of knowledge of the supernatural come together and become one dojo to combat the forces of evil. However, with their sensei/Instructor Master Daiga (Former Ghostranger) told them that an ancient evil will rise again called the Specter Demons a nightmarish evil version of past warriors of ancient times of great warriors who once fought and vanquished this evil and it's warlords who come from an ancient civilization to claim the animal power stones for ultimate power those five heroes stand in the way against them to combat the Specter Demons and save the world from utter annihilation. Characters Rangers Main Article: Ghostrangers Male GhostRed (Hawk) Kidouma Fem GhostBlue (Shark) - Kotohime (former specter) Fem GhostGreen (Panther) Shirohime (former specter) Male GhostBlack (Wolf) Fuutaryu Male GhostYellow (Lion) Garusha Male GhostGold (Snake) Dorduruga Robo/Fighter Phantom Ghost Allies *Master Daiga *Phantom Ghost *Professor Tanba *Temple Guardians *Kamen Rider Ghost *Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Specter Demon Army *Specter King Daidra *Specter Queen Heartra (wife of King Daidra and in love with GhostGreen after her husbands death at the end) *Specter General Talboro *Wing Specter Deimoseous *Specter Princess Washiri (falls in love with GhostBlue at the end) *Specter Hound Daburo *Demon Specter Warrior Groudox *Infernal Specter Sharkodon *Cursed Specter Hexacross *Sinful Specter Hadrophia *SpecterRanger Clones (Specter Hawk, Specter Shark, Specter Panther, Specter Wolf, Specter Lion) *Specter Phantosma *PhantomWinger Soldiers *GigantSpecter Soldiers *DaiTengu Soldiers *Gigant Soul Soldiers *Gigant Warrior Soldiers GhostKing Robo *Spectral GhostKing Robo *KingCobra Robo *Spectral KingCobra Robo *PhantomKing Ghost Robo *Spectral PhantomKingCobra Robo Specter Warrior Kings *Tutankhamen *Dograzio *Abrotanta *Ghosta *Heptolax *Astra *Amukulu *Magnorar *Daishingen *Gorgolo *Takaba *Toraba *Zouba *Bataba *Hangoro *Doraba *Latoba *Voltabo *Sarato *Borusha *Sasutaka *Chosha *Hawkstra *Liostra *Sharstra *Wolfstra *Panthastra *Gaiotro *Brasio *Mugyo Spectral World of Warlords *Warlord Daastra of Fire *Warlord Daikishi of Nature *Ghostly Warlord Specter Biastra of Wind *Warlord SpecterKnight *Warlord Dashio SpecterKnight Others *Daishinkan Warrior Knight *Daishinkan Warrior Priestess Arsenal Main Article:Arsenal (Ghostranger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Ghost Brace * Cobra Revolver Ghost Brace * Phantom Magnum Changer Multi-Use Devices * Ghost Keys * Cobra Ghost Key Grip Sidearms * Ghost Eye Blaster * Cobra Magnum Laser * Phantom Blaster Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Ghost Eye Bazooka * Hawk Blade * Shark Wargun * Panther Claw * Wolf Blasters * Lion Staff * Cobra BladeBow * Phantom Warblade Other Weapons * KingCobra Scythe * Phantom Jackblade Mecha Main Article: Mecha (Ghostranger) Spectral Ghost System * Spectral Gattai GhostOh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingPhantom GhostOh * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Spectral Gattai KingPhantomOh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Spectral Gattai KingPhantomOh Ha-Oh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Ghost Rhino Auxiliary * Ghost Fox * Ghost Bison * Ghost Eagle * Ghost Giraffe * Ghost Gorilla * Ghost Jaguar * Ghost Tiger * Ghost Whale * Ghost Rhino * Ghost Crow Episodes Phantom 1 The Ghostly Appearance Ghostranger Phantom 2 Specters of the Lost Raid Phantom 3 The Day of the Departed Phantom 4 Double Trouble sibling Rivalry Phantom 5 Let Sleeping Ghosts lie Phantom 6 A Place to be but not forgotten Phantom 7 Raiders of the Tomb the Tomb Robbers Phantom 8 Beyond what is real and not Real Phantom 9 A Specter in the Machine Phantom 10 To be True or the Not so Friendly Phantom 11 The Fate of a Ghostly Future Phantom 12 Another Ghostranger Friend or Foe Phantom 13 A Siren of the Matter A Keisatsu Resolve Phantom 14 Ghostranger vs Patoranger A Ghostly struggle Phantom 15 Disappearances of the Afterlife Phantom 16 A Specter Princess the lovely Maiden Washiri Phantom 17 Love at first Sight Princess Washiri and Ghost Blue Phantom 18 Arrival of another Ghost Phantom Ghost Phantom 19 No Mercy for the Unforgiving A King is seen Phantom 20 A Ghost of another his name is Kamen Rider Ghost Phantom 21 Phantom 22 Phantom 23 Phantom 24 Phantom 25 Phantom 26 Phantom 27 In Time of Peril Dimensions Collide Part 1 Phantom 28 Phantom 29 Phantom 30 Phantom 31 Phantom 32 Phantom 33 Phantom 34 Phantom 35 Phantom 36 Phantom 37 Phantom 38 Phantom 39 Phantom 40 Phantom 41 Phantom 42 Phantom 43 Phantom 44 Phantom 45 Phantom 46 Phantom 47 Phantom 48 Phantom 49 Phantom 50 Phantom 51 Phantom 52 Phantom 53 Phantom 54 Phantom 55 Phantom 56 Phantom 57 Phantom 58 Phantom 59 Phantom 60 Finale: Beyond The Veil A Ghostly Ending Specials * Special 1 * Special 2 * Special 3 * Special 4 * Special 5 Movies * Movie 1 * Movie 2 * Movie 3 * Movie 4 Songs Soundtracks Notes See Also